


Shaving Daniel

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bare Skin, It is to be continued although it's a finished story so don't have a go at me ;-P, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship(s), Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Jack has a little surprise for Daniel.





	Shaving Daniel

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was written for my beta Catspaw as a result of a conversation. We have *odd* conversations 

  
Author's notes: This was written for my beta Catspaw as a result of a conversation. We have *odd* conversations 

* * *

Shaving Daniel

### Shaving Daniel

#### by Wadjet

Date Archived: 03/26/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Relationship, Slash, PWP  
Characters/Pairings: Col. Jack O'Neill, Dr. Daniel Jackson     Jack/Daniel         
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: None  
Permission to archive:   
Series:   
Notes: This was written for my beta Catspaw as a result of a conversation. We have *odd* conversations <g>  
Warnings: Bare skin and it is to be continued although it's a finished story so don't have a go at me ;-P  
Disclaimer: Not mine, the usual. Less than no money, wish they *were* mine then I could shag em both senseless whenever I liked.  
Summary: Jack has a little surprise for Daniel.

* * *

Jack surveyed his naked form in the full-length bedroom mirror and frowned. 

"You've done it now, O'Neill. No turning back; at least not 'til it grows again." 

He looked at the bedroom clock and realised that Daniel would be arriving shortly. He was due at 19:00; it was currently 18:45, but since Jack was assuming that, as usual, the good Doctor would be working on Jackson Mean Time, he had at least a half hour to get ready. He quickly rubbed moisturising lotion into his groin, and allowed it to sink into the skin while he reviewed his wardrobe. 

Daniel never seemed to mind what he wore, although Jack knew that the dress blues were a particular favourite, especially when combined with sunglasses. His lover's absolute favourite was nothing at all, save a well-worn cock ring and even that was an added bonus, giving Jack the extra staying power that it did. However, Daniel would be getting a little surprise tonight, Jack mused with a grin. He chose a light cotton shirt and blue pants, deciding at the last minute to go barefoot, since the sight of his feet had a completely inexplicable effect on Doctor Jackson. Jack never really understood the whole toes thing, and although he didn't object to nibbling and sucking on Daniel's own (admittedly quite delicious) toes from time to time, mostly for the disproportionate response it always elicited, he still didn't quite get it. Jack barefoot seemed to get Daniel going even before they touched one another, let alone got down and dirty. He looked at the whole ensemble, glanced at his feet quizzically while flexing his toes, then shrugged and padded into the kitchen to check on the pasta. 

Jack was just adding another couple of grinds of black pepper to the Bolognese, wondering if a light coloured shirt was such a good idea, when he heard Daniel's soft knock on the door. He grinned and went to open it, his stomach fluttering with a mixture of hunger and excitement. 

Daniel's eyes took a long swipe down from the tousled grey hair to the bare feet and smiled approvingly, raising his eyebrows. 

"Nice, Jack. Very nice," he nodded, handing him the bottle of Merlot he'd brought, which was his regular contribution to supper at Jack's. Jack took it from him with a nod of appreciation. 

"Thanks," Jack grinned and spread his arms wide. "So...y'think?" 

"Mmm hmm," Daniel replied, appreciatively. "C'mere." 

Jack closed the door behind him with his foot and was immediately pounced upon. Daniel growled into his neck as his hands roamed over the soft cotton of Jack's shirt, up and down his back. Jack gasped as Daniel went to work on his pulse point with lips and tongue. 

"Jesus, Daniel! I almost dropped the wine!" 

Daniel broke away and looked sheepishly over the rim of his glasses. "Oops. Sorry, Jack." 

Jack snorted with soft laughter and turned to face him. " 'Sorry' my ass." 

"It could be arranged." 

"Daaaaniel..." 

"Jaaack..." 

Jack's dark, twinkling eyes spoke volumes and Daniel put up his hands in surrender. "Mea culpa, Jack. You shouldn't be so... so..." 

"So, 'what'?" 

"Fuckable. And if just you wasn't enough, you had to bring out those," he exclaimed, pointing at Jack's feet. 

"Couldn't find any clean socks," Jack lied and went back into the kitchen to stir the sauce, grinning triumphantly. 

Daniel chuckled and followed him. 

"Anything I can do?" 

"I got everything under control, thanks. Could you just set that bowl of salad on the table for me? I'll get served up." 

Daniel moved the enormous wooden bowl filled with mixed green salad over to the table, which, as always, Jack had set bistro-style. Chequered napkins and cloth, and an old Chianti bottle in the centre of the table with a candle in it. 

Daniel smiled. He was convinced his lover was a closet restaurateur and Daniel often had little daydreams about when he and Jack retired from the SGC and they could finally go public about their love affair. They would live in the Canadian Rockies, Jack would own a restaurant by a salmon lake and Daniel would run their cabin rental business specifically aimed at gay holidaymakers; somewhere that gay couples would be welcomed, giving them a place where they could relax and be themselves without fear of prejudice. 

Daniel picked up the matches. "Shall I?" he asked. 

Jack glanced briefly over his shoulder. "Sure," he nodded and continued serving up the fusilli Bolognese. He heaped generous helpings of both pasta and sauce into two, large, pasta bowls and breathed in the rich, tomato aroma, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile. 

"Oh, that smells good." He turned and carried Daniel's bowl over to his place at the table, setting it down. 

"Get your laughing gear around that, Daniel." 

Daniel's eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?" 

Jack fetched his own bowl and then sat down opposite Daniel, tucking his napkin into the top of his shirt, just to be on the safe side. He knew only too well what a bitch tomato sauce could be to get out of one's clothes. 

"What?" Jack countered. 

"'Laughing gear?" 

"Your mouth. You know, that thing you talk out of? Amongst other things," Jack smiled and took a mouthful of sauce-drenched pasta. 

"Oh... oh... now that is good, even if I do say so myself. Mmm." 

Daniel picked up a forkful and brought it to his mouth. "I know what it... mmmm, you're right, nice work, Jack," he mumbled, finished his mouthful then swallowed. 

"I know what it is, I'm just curious to know where you picked it up." 

Jack chuckled at the memory. "I was stationed at an RAF base for about six months in the late seventies. I flew F-111s out of Upper Heyford in Oxfordshire with the 20th Fighter Wing. It was just before they decided to train me for Special Ops. There was this guy, Pilot Officer Stan Markham; I'll always remember him. He kept coming out with these weird phrases. Mostly Cockney rhyming slang, none of which I can remember by the way, but for some reason that one stuck in my mind." 

Daniel smiled, chewing slowly. "Do you miss flying?" 

Jack took a mouthful of wine, rolling it around his mouth while he considered the question. 

"Sometimes. There's a sense of freedom when you're thousands of feet up there and it's you and your bird against the world, you know? It's a feeling I've never been able to get from anything else. Not that going to other planets isn't great; I mean who the hell else in the world gets to do cool stuff like that? But sometimes... just sometimes." 

"Then why don't you do it?" 

"What?" 

"Go flying. I'm sure there would be someone, somewhere that would let you near a fast jet again." 

"Y'know I might just do that. What about you? Is there anything you can't do now that you miss?" 

Daniel pondered as he chewed. "Y'know, I don't think I do. I was an archaeologist before, and I'm an archaeologist now. I translated ancient languages, all that. I never had that many friends to begin with - I have a lot more at the SGC - and since we got together I have a lover, too. Nope, can't say I miss a thing. Discovering new worlds is what got me into archaeology in the first place. Seeing the sheer joy and excitement my parents got from finding ancient artifacts and discovering new civilisations... it was infectious. It makes it that much more exciting that the worlds we're discovering now are separated from us by distance rather than time. I just wish..." 

"That they were here to share it with you?" Jack asked, gently. 

Daniel nodded. 

"Yeah. It's a small comfort, I know, but you wouldn't be able to share it with them even if they were still around." 

Daniel sighed. "True, true. More wine?" 

Jack nodded. "I love this, y'know." 

Daniel smiled as he poured the wine into Jack's goblet. "Just the two of us?" 

"Yeah. It's great being with the guys on downtime, but... well, I just like having you to myself sometimes, that's all. I wish you could move in. I like waking up with you in the morning." 

"Sap," Daniel grinned. 

"Sue me," Jack retorted with a smile. 

Daniel reached over the table and took Jack's free hand, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles. 

"My turn for sap. Despite all the things that have happened to us, if it meant that you and I finally realised how much we need each other, I'd do it all over again." 

Jack's eyes widened. "Even the... dying parts?" 

Daniel nodded. 

"Wow. So... I guess that means you..." 

Daniel nodded again. 

"Me too. So... do you trust me, Daniel?" 

Daniel snorted. "You need to ask?" 

"Actually, I do. Tonight, anyway." 

"Jaack..." 

"C'mon. Come with me. I want to show you something." 

He rose, taking Daniel's hand and led him into the bedroom. Daniel followed him with a slightly amused but curious expression. 

"What's this about? Can't you wait 'til after dessert?" 

Jack pulled him closer and kissed him. "No, I can't. Besides, this is dessert." 

Daniel laughed. "Some dinner date you are, I expected tiramisu. I was looking forward to getting a big dollop and eating it off your... oh my..." 

Daniel's jaw dropped at the same rate as Jack's pants, which he kicked off to reveal his very naked lower half: Completely naked... and bald. 

"Whoa. That's... you've... whoa." 

Jack snorted softly as he undid the buttons on his shirt, feeling unbelievably smug at being able to reduce Daniel to words of one syllable. "That's not very articulate, Doctor Jackson. Not like you at all." 

"But... you've shaved, Jack. You look..." 

Daniel's eyes had darkened considerably and from the way he was licking his lips, he obviously approved. Jack smiled. 

"You like?" 

"How... how did you know?" 

"Know what?" 

Daniel began to undress in double quick time. "How did you know that seeing you shaved is one of my favourite fantasies?" 

"It is? Oooh... I guess it is," Jack gasped as Daniel took his cock deep into his mouth. 

"I didn't... God, Daniel..." 

Daniel went down on him like a starving man, not one who had just put away enough pasta to feed one of Caesar's legions. He licked and slurped Jack's dick and balls noisily, nuzzling the soft, hairless flesh of Jack's groin and making approving murmurs. By the time he took a break for air, he was panting and the blue in his eyes had shrunk to a thin rim around the black of his dilated pupils. Jack's cock twitched and grew more from seeing Daniel so turned on than from the ministrations of Daniel's lips and tongue. 

"Jesus, Danny. If I'd had any idea it would get you this hot and bothered, I'd have shaved weeks ago!" 

"God, Jack. I've been thinking about this... jerking off to this for... shit, I don't know how long. Your skin... I just love the taste of your skin." 

He dived into the junction between Jack's balls and his thigh and breathed in deeply, licking the salt, thoroughly laving the swollen sacs and grasping Jack's dick with his hand. 

"Get on the bed, Jack." Daniel ordered. It never even entered Jack's head that he had a choice. A Daniel this determined was a force of nature and not to be reckoned with. Jack lay back on the pillows with his legs apart, propped up on his elbows and straining to see what Daniel had planned. 

"Look at you. Sweet Jesus, Jack, you're... mmmmmm...." 

Daniel's head disappeared between Jack's legs and Jack flopped back onto the pillows, abandoning himself to Daniel's talented tongue. Jack had been careful and thorough in his shaving. His balls, dick and ass were completely smooth and surprisingly soft. Daniel's gentle whispers of appreciation as he licked and sucked at Jack's cock, balls and perineum vibrated through Jack's body, intensifying the already heightened sensations even more. 

Finally... finally, Jack felt Daniel's tongue touch the ring of his anus. He consciously relaxed, allowing the very tip to breach him. Daniel moaned as Jack's musky flavour exploded on his tongue. His nose was pressed against Jack's balls and he slurped, sucking at the tight sphincter, coaxing it to open for him. Jack's asshole was even less immune to Daniel's charms than anything or anyone else in the universe and gradually the smooth, hairless pucker relaxed and allowed Daniel's tongue to ease inside and fuck him slowly, twisting in, out and around. 

Jack assumed that Daniel was preparing to fuck him, but the young man was taking his time and rimming him with such tenderness, Jack wondered if he was set for the night. He began to stroke his cock lightly, fondling his balls and enjoying the extra sensitivity of his hairless skin. He looked down at his hands and discovered that what people said about shaving was true. He really did look bigger. He lay back again, utterly relaxed, sweet shards of delight shooting up from his ass to the end of his cock as his lover tongue fucked him with enthusiasm. 

"Ah Christ, Danny... if you're gonna fuck me with that horse cock of yours, you'd better get on with it. Keep that up I'm gonna be coming all over myself," Jack grunted, grasping the base of his cock hard. 

Daniel grunted and hitched Jack's legs over his shoulders. For all the young man's tenderness, he was more than ready to sink himself deep inside his lover's ass and fuck him 'til Jack yelled. He looked into Jack's eyes, which were burning, hot and eager, his jaw tight. 

"Oh yessss..." Daniel hissed as he sheathed himself inside the velvet heat. Daniel so loved to watch Jack as he made that very first thrust. He loved to see the change in Jack's expression as he felt Daniel's cock sink deeper, filling him, possessing him. The unadulterated joy which passed over his lover's face at the moment of deep penetration never failed to make Daniel feel like he was the most important man in the universe; and the luckiest. No matter which sex his lovers before Jack had been, none of them (Sha're included) had ever abandoned themselves so completely to him or pledged their love so totally without a word. 

His hips worked despite himself, drilling the Colonel thoroughly, racing towards the orgasm he had no hope of stalling. His balls tightened up into his body and he leaned down to hook his arms beneath Jack's shoulders, gripping them with whitening fingertips. He turned his head to whisper into Jack's ear. 

"Don't come yet," he begged. "Please, Jack. Don't come yet..." 

All of a sudden his climax raced upon him, and he cried out; white-hot sperm blasted out of his body in wave after wave, splashing against Jack's prostate and causing the older man to grit his teeth and grab the base of his dick, squeezing hard. 

Daniel withdrew panting hard and lay down on his stomach. 

"Fuck me, Jack. Drill me into the fucking mattress. Own me." 

O'Neill growled and spread Daniel's ass cheeks roughly. He positioned himself, and then sank inside the whole way with no preliminary of any kind. Daniel thrust his ass back, impaling himself on Jack's hard cock as Jack thrust forward into him. 

"Yours, Jack. My ass is yours and only yours. However, whenever, wherever. " 

"Danny..." 

The name escaped Jack's lips with a sigh. It was all he could manage, as overwhelmed as he felt. He fucked Daniel with long, deep strokes, grabbing his shoulders for purchase and thrusting harder and faster with no pretence of tenderness. It was a raw, animal fuck and Jack couldn't hold his climax back any longer. He sank his teeth into the bunched flesh of Daniel's shoulder muscle as the long, hard spurts of come sank deep inside his lover's ass. 

The pain of Jack's bite seared through Daniel like white heat at the same instant his ass clenched around Jack's spasming dick in a second, dry orgasm. He buried his head in the pillow and roared. 

Eventually, Jack had recovered enough to slide out and roll away from his lover. He was still a little breathless and completely speechless. In all the months he and Daniel had been together, they'd never reached that kind of intensity before and all of it from a dumb snap decision of Jack's to shave his pubic hair. The fact that Daniel could be so wild in bed both thrilled and frightened Jack. He knew that Daniel was passionate, but this was a side of him that Jack didn't think he'd allowed anyone to see before. Jack was honoured and grateful that Daniel obviously trusted him enough to let go, and hoped that Daniel would trust him enough for the next phase of his plan. 

Shaving Daniel... 

tbc   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Wadjet


End file.
